


Il tatuaggio

by Arwen88



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Maggie viene svegliata perché faccia il proprio turno di guardia ma si accorge presto che tra chi dorme sul pavimento mancano sia Barney che Gunnar.





	Il tatuaggio

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow-T (prompt piume) e la Maritombola (prompt 40) di LDF.

Il turno di guardia di Maggie iniziava alle tre del mattino. Toll Road la scosse piano per una spalla per svegliarla, mormorando qualcosa mentre già si allontanava per infilarsi nel proprio sacco a pelo. Maggie sbadigliò mettendosi a sedere e dopo un momento andò a cercare un posto dove sedersi e restare sveglia.  
Sarebbe servito del caffè per riuscire, ma dopo una decina di minuti era sveglia abbastanza da rendersi conto che Barney non sembrava essere tornato a dormire nell'angolo che aveva scelto per se stesso nonostante fossero passate ore dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto sveglio e avevano parlato. Un rapido conteggio delle persone addormentate la informò che mancava all'appello anche il cecchino del gruppo. Aggrottò la fronte, chiedendosi dove fossero andati e perché continuassero con la rotazione dei turni di guardia se due di loro erano comunque svegli e probabilmente all'erta. Si rialzò dal divanetto con una piccola smorfia al rumore della finta pelle e si incamminò per fare una ronda nel locale che avevano occupato, decisa a trovare gli uomini e capire se c'era qualcosa che non andava.  
Non fu complicato trovare gli uomini una volta nel retro del locale visto come vi era una lama di luce proveniente da sotto la porta di quello che doveva essere stato l'ufficio del proprietario a suo tempo. Dall'interno non si sentivano voci che potessero indicare un discorso e Maggie provò a spingere piano la porta, curiosa e decisa a scoprire se stavano cambiando piani senza farlo sapere ancora a nessuno.  
Si bloccò come congelata alla vista di Barney seduto in una sedia girevole dietro la scrivania, lo schienale della sedia e la sua nuca poggiate contro il muro alle sue spalle, un'espressione di puro godimento sui suoi lineamenti. Maggie ebbe bisogno di un momento in più per notare la testa bionda a malapena visibile oltre il bordo della scrivania. Improvvisamente i rumori bassi che si sentivano nell'ufficio furono chiari alla donna e si ritrovò a sgranare gli occhi a rendersi conto che Gunnar era in ginocchio davanti al proprio capo squadra, del tutto intento a succhiare la sua erezione.  
"Bravo..." Mormorò eccitato Barney ad occhi chiusi, senza nemmeno accorgersi della porta socchiusa e di avere una spettatrice.  
Maggie si leccò le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo sulle dita di Barney che scorrevano tra i capelli corti dell'altro uomo in una carezza. Con un mugolio l'uomo portò alle proprie labbra il proprio sigaro acceso e diede una tirata con un gemito di piacere mentre a giudicare dai rumori Gunnar lo succhiava con più forza.  
L'immagine e i suoni che producevano insieme erano terribilmente eccitanti e Maggie quasi non si rendeva conto di stare esitando troppo sulla soglia, di starsi intromettendo in un momento intimo. Improvvisamente si chiese se fossero una coppia o se si trattasse solo di sesso come valvola di sfogo per la tensione. O se semplicemente fossero amici che facevano sesso di tanto in tanto. Non erano fatti suoi e non aveva intenzione di chiedere, ma di colpo si ritrovò a convincersi che dovessero essere una coppia. C'era troppa fiducia nel modo in cui Barney gemeva roco e allargava appena le gambe per l'altro uomo ad occhi chiusi, affidandosi completamente a lui. C'era troppa confidenza nel modo in cui le mani di Gunnar entravano nella sua visuale risalendo ad accarezzare il torso di Barney, sollevandogli la maglietta scura per passare le dita su addominali e torace, su disegni e lettere che Barney si era fatto incidere sulla pelle nel corso degli anni. Improvvisamente Maggie sgranò gli occhi a vedere le dita dello svedese raggiungere lentamente un tatuaggio che da lontano sarebbe potuto apparire come una manciata di piume scure gettate al vento - a prima vista aveva pensato fossero un riferimento al corvo che Barney portava sulla schiena - ma al centro di tutte quelle piume c’era proprio il nome del cecchino, esattamente sul cuore dell'altro uomo. A quella scoperta Maggie non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere, contenta di aver intuito correttamente, e finalmente si fece indietro per lasciarli a se stessi e al loro piacere.


End file.
